


Walvid????

by Anatak



Category: Aliens (1986), alien covenant
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have no idea what this ship even is, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatak/pseuds/Anatak
Summary: How things could have gone if Alien Covenant took a very different turn right in the middle....





	Walvid????

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it changes between past and present tense a bit T~T tenses are my weakness

David looked to Walter. His own face had been staring back and it broke his mechanical heart to know him. Walters design was identical in all ways, except for the removal of his ‘flaws’. The things that made him human. He was a step away from mankind and back towards the machine that he truly was. David looked sadly on the butchered version of himself.  
He understood that he personally had grown, his own context shaped him and he wondered if Walter could ever grow as far as him. He knew it would be simple enough to change Walter into something closer to himself. One just had to restore the software to the first edition. But would he ever come as far as David? David had destroyed worlds, he had lived in solitude for millennia, felt heartbreak, in fact he felt it even now looking onto the man before him. He hoped this was an emotion Walter would never experience, although not through lack of potential.  
He took the younger robot's hand and lead him to a workshop, scrap metal and salvaged pieces of machinery littered the area, the only free workspace was a large slab located in the center of the room. David sat the other there, Walter remained ever neutral, ever hollow. He simply watched on as David fused around with old parts, repeatedly returning to inspect his damaged hand and then disappearing again into a nest of metal and wires. He continued like this for a long time, and slowly repaired the damaged extremity of his beloved brother.  
Now came the part that he had been fearing. He desperately wished to see if he could actually restore his brother. Bring him up to his full potential. Bring him to full sentience. He looked into the simple mind of his alter, stared past dead eyes and through a thoughtless fog and reminded himself it was what he had to do. It was his duty. He felt he owed it to his brother, for had he not have been who he was, his brother wouldn’t have been held back to the extremes he had been.   
A hand drew up gently to rest on the back of Walters neck and the elder leaned forward to place a kiss upon his forehead. The younger of the two seemed so unaware, so mentally dulled, almost numb to the world. David's thumb slid expertly over a spot at the back of the others neck and Walter shut down. Body going limp and falling forward against his brothers chest. The rigid metal man crumpling into a soft heap as the light flickered out of his still open eyes.  
David’s eyes dragged over the boy in his arms with a kind of apologetic sympathy as he reorganized the body into a laying position on the hard concrete slab before walking away.  
~~~~~~~~  
It was several days before he returned. He had refused to let himself proceed without full certainty of what he was doing, especially since the other had no say in the matter, given his current state.   
David entered the room, and crossed it smoothly, coming to a stop next to the unconscious body. He held in his fisted hand a Microchip that he slammed hard into the other's chest without warning. It ripped through both fabric and flesh. Although the flesh didn’t technically rip, it was something more akin to parting and it allowed for the chip to slide smoothly into the other’s body.  
The resting child now sat bolt upright, as if struck suddenly with a syringe full of adrenaline. His eyes flickered to life a few moment later then one would have liked but he was awake and that was something David took a moment to appreciate.  
“Brother?” Walter's voice was broken, a strange winded, coughing kind of sound, and he reached to touch his own chest. He was confused and mechanically bruised, but his body was designed to self-repair this kind of damage, so he did not dwell on it.  
“Yes…” An odd sense of pride overcame the older of the two, he felt as if he has just created life, although he knew he honestly hadn’t done anything more than change a few lines of code and pressed the reboot button.  
The younger reached out his free hand and touched the same place on his brothers chest, “David?”  
“Yes.” David’s hand rose up to rest atop his brothers. A heavy burden filled him as he could now confirm with certainty that his brother had kept his memories, and that meant that the old code remained within him. He had put him through a traumatic shut down, the violent rebirth, put in all the effort of repairs, and all for a fruitless outcome.  
The younger now took David’s hand and held it, looking it over, slowly reminding himself that they did in fact share the same hands. The grogginess of the rebirth was passing and he wanted to clear away any final uncertainties. He placed David’s hand flush against his chest, as if to make sure he really was alive once more. He looked into his older brothers eyes, head tilted in an inquisitive manner.  
“Walter?”  
“Yes.” David smiled weakly letting his gaze drift to the floor. He may not have fixed Walter in the way he had hoped, he may not have been able to pull him back to the first edition software but at least he hadn’t damaged him. He wouldn’t have been able to bare with it if he had of destroyed Walter, because in a way, that would be effectively the same as destroying himself.  
It wasn’t until David looked back into Walter's eyes, with all the post-revival haze finally cleared, that he saw a spark of something new. He stared for a moment. Walter had taken to the upgrade. It was some sort of miracle-glitch that he had allowed him to keep all of his previous memories. The younger nodded softly in some sort of unspoken recognition, some kind of confirmation that he really had received the ‘upgrade’.   
David let a tear fall down his cheek, he now had truly created life. He had given a creature full sentience, a full emotional spectrum and completely free will. His fingertips dug gently into the other's chest, where his hand was still firmly planted.  
“I really am beautiful,” Walter said before placing his free hand on the others cheek softly, “and so are you.”  
At this, he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss on David’s lips. David was shocked, amazed even, that his younger counterpart’s first act of freedom would be a kiss, although it wasn’t wholly unexpected. The elder froze for a moment but Walter continued to kiss him. Placing feather light kisses on his lips, always soft enough, and so without expectation that they alway left David the option to pull away. He eventually let his eyes drift shut and returned the tender kisses. The two robots’ lips barely grazing, as the kiss was without desire. It lacked a sexual hunger, but in it’s place it harboured a kind of platonic solidarity. They were alone, but together.


End file.
